Hat
by JordanMax
Summary: Ash and Misty become a couple and he hands her his prized possession. AAML. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. **

**A/N: Hello! Here's another short one-shot. Aaml :)**

**_Hat_**

It was barely noon and the sun was already providing temperatures well into the nineties and when your on a ship in the water, you know it's going to be a very hot day as it was also mid summer to boot.

Ash Ketchum boarded said vessel the night before leaving Kalos having already competed in the Rennasasance Conference and clenching second place. The seventeen year old trainer battled his heart out and was ready to go home to Pallet. But, he was making a pit stop first. Instead of taking a flight that would've brought him straight to his home town he opted to set sail and ride the waves so he could dock at a very special City that was home to a very special someone.

Dressed in his blue and white short sleeved jacket, skinny jeans and red high tops, the handsome trainer could finally see land and grew excited and nervous.

"Well Pikachu, we're almost there. I hope she's home",Ash said as he gave his starter a scratch behind the ear and received a content 'chaa' from the electric type.

{{{{{{{

"Alight Golduck your up!" Misty Waterflower called out as she stood on her end of the pool ready to give a command to her newly evolved Pokemon. She was in the middle of a Gym battle and Daisy, her oldest sister was the referee.

The young trainer hailing from Pallet Town called out his second Pokemon,"Alright Pidgey, let's go!"

{{{{{{{{

Walking off the boat Ash and Pikachu were making their way to the heart of Cerulean City, where the Gym was.

They passed by lots of places and beautiful statues that represented all different types of water Pokemon.

"The people here sure love water types huh, buddy. Well, I here we are let's go inside"

Walking into the sliding glass doors and past the reception area where there was a large desk and phone, noticeably empty the two continued to walk down the hallway leading them into the battle area where a match was happening at that very moment.

Ash and Pikachu quietly walked and sat in the back where the stands were and went undetected by the three people that were there.

They only had to wait about ten minutes and the battle was over, Misty won. Pikachu took that time to rush into her unsuspecting arms.

"Oof!"

"Pikachu pi!" Pikachu called its special name for the Gym Leader.

"Pikachu?" Misty said confused as the the loosing trainer look baffled.

"Hey Mist"

She turned her head to the left to see Ash walking towards her, her mouth was slightly ajar as she couldn't believe her eyes.

Before anyone could say anything the trainer, Justin recognized Ash.

"Woah! You're Ash Ketchum. Dude, your totally amazing. I just watched your battles on television and you did amazing in Kalos!"

Justin was overly excited as Ash blushed,"Uh thanks."

Misty smiled, "Justin, you come back anytime for a rematch alright."

"Alright, thank you Misty for the battle! So, this is Ash's famous Pikachu. How do you guys know each other anyway? This little one ran right to you. Are you his girlfriend?"

Both teens had a heavy blush but were cut off by Justin again," Well, alright bye!"

Daisy laughed and shook her head," Like hi Ash! Hey Misty, like I'll walk Justin out."

The blonde left the two alone as she followed the hyper trainer out of the door leaving the two alone with an awkward silence.

"Um so hey" Misty said trying to change the subject.

Ash who finally got a good luck at her was trying hard not to stare as she was in a red bikini and he loved what he saw. She was toned and curvy all in the right places and the bikini top barely covered her top. Snapping himself to reality,"Hey. That battle was awesome Mist! I know when I called last week you said Psyduck finally evolved, so Golduck was looking really strong out there. You totally gave that kid a run for his money."

Ash was of course impressed, and Misty smiled as she gave him a once over and noticed his arms were more muscled and his voice was in fact deeper, it was hard to tell over the phone. But, she totally loved that he was finally taller than her now.

"Yeah, I'm training hard you know. So, congrats on second place Ash you were awesome!"

"Ha you would like totally Misty, you cancelled like all your battles and was glued to the screen when Ash was battling",Daisy added in embarrassing her younger sister as she walked back into the room.

Ash's eyebrows shot up at this and thought. _Maybe she does like me then. _

Clearing his throat,"So Mist, are you busy for the rest of the day or are you free to hang out?"

"I'm pretty much free. Wanna tour of the City? I actually never showed you around here."

{{{{{{

The best friends walked around the whole city with Misty pointing out places and telling him memories of her growing up and it was pretty nice.

The night was beginning to set in and the two found their way to the infamous Cerulean Cape, coincidentally as the sun was setting.

Looking over the railing,"Misty, to be honest I came here to tell you something, it wasn't only just to hang out."

Misty looked over at him and tilted her head to the slide slightly now feeling her heart rate spike wondering what it was that he had to say.

Digging into his bag he grabbed a very familiar looking object.

"Misty, to be honest, I have carried around the lure and that handkerchief you gave me. They literally have been on every single journey with me. I realized a long time ago how I felt for you and I came here to give you something in return."

He took her trembling slender hand and put the treasured object in it.

"You're hat? But, you love this hat and you're giving it to me?"

Misty was in disbelief her voice full of wonder and hope. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not, he was handing her something that he rarely took off.

"Mist, I love you. I'm in love with you and I want you to have that. Your important to me and that hat is special to me and I feel that it should go to you."

"Oh Ash!"

She threw her arms around his neck surprising him with her sudden movement, he placed his gloved hands around her waist.

"I love you too!" Misty looked up at him and their eyes connected and like magnets they shared their first kiss.

As they parted for air Ash said," You mean the world to me and I know it's not much but I hope that you keep my hat. I have my battle with the Master soon. So no matter what I'm home for good now and I would like you to come to Pallet with me for a few days. I would really love it if you would Mist."

"I would love to. We'll leave tomorrow and Daisy can just watch Gym while I'm away",Misty smiled brightly.

The two walked hand in hand to the Gym to get some rest so they would be able to travel to Pallet first thing in the morning.

END

Review Please :)


End file.
